Crime and Punishment
Among the various human factions on the ground and in space, punishments for various crimes take many forms depending on the severity of the crime and the age of the criminal. Prisoners of war are also confined and/or tortured. Juvenile Lock-up See Also: Delinquents If someone under the age of 18 is arrested, they are held in Juvenile Lock-up until they turn 18 at which point they are tried before The Council for the crime(s) they committed. From this trial, the accused can either be acquitted or found guilty and floated. After the oxygen shortage on the Ark reached critical levels, these underage Delinquents were sent to Earth to see if it was survivable and to give the Ark more time to fix the life support problem. Flotation See Also: Sky People Capital Punishment in the form of Flotation occurred on The Ark when someone the age of 18 or older broke the law. This is a type of execution where a person is put into an airlock chamber which is then opened, exposing them to the outside elements and forcing the person's body to be sucked into the open space, resulting in death from lack of oxygen and negative pressure. Rarely, an adult prisoner may be granted a stay of execution by The Council, as in the case of Abigail Griffin. 'Notable Imprisonments' 'Notable Executions' Death by a Thousand Cuts See Also: Grounders Capital punishment in the form of Death by a Thousand Cuts occurs when every single member of the clan takes a turn cutting the convicted before feeding them to the bugs. For more egregious crimes (as in the case of Finn Collins), they start with fire and take the hands, tongue and eyes. Everyone gets a turn with the knife before the Commander ends it with the sword, if the person is still alive by then. 'Notable Crimes' Mount Weather Confinement See Also: Mountain Men 'Quarantine Ward' Within Mount Weather on Level 3, there were quarantine rooms used to house the 48 Delinquents after they were brought to Mount Weather in the first season finale. It was later used to imprison the overthrown president of Mount Weather, Dante Wallace by the current president, Cage Wallace. 'Harvest Chamber' See Also: Harvest Project Since Mountain Men were not able to adapt to the outside as they had remained in Mount Weather the entire time, they eventually realised they could use Outsiders to filter their blood of the radiation that was poisoning the Mountain Men. Through the Harvest Project, Mount Weather detained hundreds of Grounder prisoners at a time over a 56-year period. They built a Harvest Chamber filled with cages to hold the Grounders pending Harvest. Each Grounder was used multiple times before the Mountain Men disposed of them, sometimes still barely alive, by leaving them in the mines for the Reapers to feast on. 'Level 5' See Also: Mount Weather War When the Mountain Men began harvesting the Delinquents of their bone marrow, an additional room was set up with 47 cages specifically to house the Delinquents. Only two Delinquents, Monty Green and Harper, were ever imprisoned there before their release by President Dante Wallace. After Cage Wallace took over the presidency, the Delinquents resisted their arrest and imprisonment. After power was lost to most of Mount Weather, the Delinquents' dormitory on Level 5 was turned into a make-shift prison and the Delinquents and other captured Sky People were chained to the walls to await bone marrow harvesting. Imprisonment 'Sky People Stockade' Shortly after Camp Jaha was established, a secure room was quickly set up to detain prisoners (specifically Bellamy and Murphy). Over time, this room became known as the "Stockade" as more people were imprisoned. When Carl Emerson was captured, Raven built an airtight prison out of an airlock for him so Jackson could safely remove his outer protection to treat his radiation burns. 'Grounder Prison' The Grounders also have their own holding cell for prisoners. After Thelonious Jaha was sold to a bounty hunter, he was delivered to the Commander and imprisoned in an underground subway station. When Marcus Kane followed Rivo to a Grounder village, he was also apprehended and placed into the same room with Jaha. The Commander expected the two to battle to the death in retribution for the Tondc massacre, however, ultimately ended up releasing both of them in an attempt to get the Sky People to leave their lands. Other Forms of Punishment 'Banishment' Once on Earth, the Delinquents quickly discovered they needed rules to survive. As co-leaders of the 100, Clarke and Bellamy ordered the banishment of Murphy after the suicide of Charlotte. In the Grounder culture, there are Grounders who have no clan because they or a family member may have been seen as a "stain on the bloodline" due to birth defects and cast out. The Woods Clan also banished Delano and his men. Delano was a thief but it is unknown what the others did. Lincoln was also initially exiled from the Woods Clan because of Octavia and was shunned as a traitor after he was reverted from being a Reaper. Lincoln was also warned by Indra that if he broke the alliance between the Grounders and the Mountain Men, Commander Lexa would not allow him or Octavia back. 'Shock Lashing' After the rest of the Sky People arrived on Earth, they put into effect the Exodus Charter. Under the Exodus Charter, unauthorised use of firearms was to be punishable as a felony with 10 shock lashes. Abigail Griffin was punished after committing said felony (providing guns to the Delinquents). 'Torture' Torture is used by the various factions to get information out of prisoners of war. It was first used by the Delinquents on Lincoln and proved ineffective. Later, it was again used by the Delinquents when they questioned Delano, leading to false information and the massacre of Tondc. The Sky People also threatened to use torture with both Rivo and Emerson in order to get them to talk. The Grounders also used torture in the case of Murphy, who was tortured for three days for information on the Delinquents, which he ultimately provided. Notes and Trivia *In the book, before Flotation, a nurse injected the convicted person with a lethal serum and then the corpse was sent into space. *Bellamy Blake was charged with absentia for his attempted assassination of Chancellor Jaha in "Pilot" in order to get on the drop ship with his sister, Octavia. He was later pardoned in "Unity Day" by Chancellor Jaha in exchange for revealing it was Commander Shumway who had set up the assassination attempt. Category:The 100 Category:Delinquents Category:Sky People Category:Grounders Category:Mountain Men Category:The Ark Category:Earth Category:Other